La lista del ex nerd
by AnyColferLove
Summary: Kurt Hummel todo un nerd que sufrió humillaciones de todos, pero mas de Blaine el chico mas popular, el quiere venganza y hacer sufrir a todos los que lo trataron mal regresando con odio pero ¿el amor cambiara sus planes? ¿su odio sera mas fuerte que el amor? ¿Blaine lo ara cambiar? Por favor pase. No se arrepentirá.
1. Prologo

La lista del ex nerd

Sinopsis:

Kurt Hummel era el feo, el antisocial, en realidad todo un Nerd. Siempre sufrió humillaciones las peores del mundo, o que cualquier adolescente puede imaginarse. Su vida ya sea en el colegio y en su casa era un completo desastre. Pero este año las cosas cambiaran...el cambio. En su último año de preparatoria Kurt se convirtió en un joven de belleza sorprendente. El chico más hermoso y guapo de la ciudad y lógicamente el colegio. Ahora llega el momento de su venganza y escribió una lista con cinco nombres de las personas que la hicieron sentir miserable. Su lista fue organizada del cinco al uno. Primero el cinco y así bajando. El uno es el puesto de la persona que le hizo más daño.  
5) Finn. El ex chico popular y ex capitana de futbol. Que lo humillaba y le hacia burlas.  
4) Rachel. Su ex mejor amiga que se puso de novio con Finn, la mejor amiga de Quinn una porrista mala que lo trato como bicho y se unió a atormentarlo en el colegio.  
3) Santana su peor enemiga.  
2) Matt su padre, el hombre que de chiquita abusaba de el, hombre borracho que le pegaba a su madre.  
1) Blaine Anderson el chico que era su peor enemigo, el chico más popular y el soltero más codiciado del colegio.

Kurt planeaba acabar con estas personas, pero... no contaba que se enamoraría del que peor la hacía sentir.


	2. Capítulo 1 La Lista del ex empollón

Como todos saben los personajes no me pertenecen si fuera así Sebastian y Kurt serian amantes, Rachel estaría en Funny Girl desde la primera temporada y Quinn seguiría en Glee.

La historia me pertenece y esta en otra pagina en la cual ya esta terminada.

Lean y disfruten

* * *

[El cambio del Nerd]

Capitulo 1.

Kurt se encontraba parado en frente de su espejo. Su reflejo le devolvía la mirada, esa mirada cargada de odio, superioridad y…miedo. Tomo con cuidado una hermosa y fina chaqueta de cuero y se la coloco de manera que no se arrugara. Su piel es suave y de porcelana, sus ojos perfectos colores mar o diamantes, su físico completamente envidiable, incluso para el modelo más famoso su cuerpo esta marcado con músculos y un gran trasero envidiable…

Kurt suspiro. Lentamente se dio vuelta y se coloco su bolso de cuero que utilizaba a modo de mochila. En ese instante entro su tía, Fernanda. Fer es una mujer de tantos años. Que había sufrido lo mismo que su amado sobrino, ella misma le había inundado su corazón en odio y la había aconsejado no sentir piedad por nadie, acaso… ¿ellos, los que la trataron mal la tuvieron con el? Incluso ella tuvo la idea de la lista y lo había ayudado con cautela a colocar los nombre que ahora estaban escritos en ese papel…  
-¿Cómo me veo?-le pregunto Kurt mirándose por decima vez en el espejo  
-Perfecto si no fueras mi sobrino saldría contigo-le respondió Fer. Kurt sonrió con sus perfectos dientes blancos y brillantes sin ninguna imperfección  
Ambos se encontraban en una mansión. La madre de Kurt luego de separase de su padre, el hombre que la maltrataba a ella y a su hijo (incluso, lo violaba) se había casado con un hombre muy adinerado. Pero la mayoría del tiempo los dos viajaban y Kurt se la pasaba en su casa con su tía y las mujeres de limpieza, el chofer, el jardinero…  
Kurt de haber estado en otras circunstancias se sentiría feliz en donde estaba. Pero el recuerdo de su otra vida y el deseo de venganza que su tía impuso en el, le prohibía ser plenamente feliz…  
Alguien toco el timbre y Kurt corrió a atender. Era Mercedes su mejor amiga. La única.  
-¡Hola!-la saludo Mercedes. Es una chica bonita pero la discriminaban por su color, simpática, alegre, divertida y ama el chocolate.  
-Hola-saludo Kurt- ¿Cómo estas?  
-Mal, porque se terminaron las vacaciones. Bien porque aprobé mi prueba de manejo, y triste porque mi perro se comió mis galletas¬¬ ….  
Kurt río.  
-Ven, te doy chocolate  
Kurt fue hasta lo cocina y volvió con una barra de chocolate para su amiga. Esta lo agarro y lo abrió.  
-¿Y tú?-le pregunto mientras caminaban hacia el estupendo coche del padrastro de Kurt había comprado para el- ¿Listo para mostrarles a todos el nueva tú?  
Kurt le regalo una sonrisa y entro al auto. Ahora empezaba su plan para acabar con las personas de su lista. Ahora conocerían quien es Kurt Hummel.

Kurt P.O.V

Entre al auto junto con Cedes. Íbamos primero que nada a buscar a nuestro querido dientes de caballo. Sebastián mi otro mejor amigo. Cuando llegamos a su casa, el suricato salió con una sonrisa de la casa.  
-Hoy va a ser el día de la práctica de futbol para incluir nuevos jugadores-dijo entusiasmado- me presentare...  
-Seguro que quedas, Seb juegas genial-le dije con una sonrisa.  
Era cierto además es un gran jugador y si no queda...ya me encargare de el capitán de fútbol, tengo que sacarle provecho a mi belleza, y no solamente para mi venganza. Sebastian y Mercedes me protegían casi siempre de los idiotas que me molestaban, pues bien, ahora yo los voy a cuidar a ambos.  
-Eres sensacional, Sebastian-le volvi a decir  
Sebastian automáticamente se sonrojo. Mercedes me miro mal a Mercedes le gustaba Sebastian desde hace años. Ambos eran tímidos entre si y yo sabia que a Sebastian no le gustaba Mercedes pero no le iba a romper el corazón a mi mejor amiga, debía juntarlos.  
Llegamos casi al instante. Primero bajaron Sebastian y Mercedes y luego, lentamente baje yo.  
Al instante sentí que todos me miraban y murmuraban sobre mi nueva y reciente hermosura. Los ignore y camine hacia la recepción por mi nuevo horario.  
-Hola-salude ala recepcionista: Susi.  
-Hola-se quedo mirándome sorprendida y coqueta (asco)- eres...¿nuevo, no?  
-No.-le dije con una sonrisa maliciosa. Había varios chicos y chicas que me siguieron hasta aquí y no se perdían palabra de lo que decía-soy Kurt Hummel  
La recepcionista se quedo en una pieza. Luego busco mi horario y naturalmente el de Mercedes y Sebastian que estaban junto a mi. Nos lo dio sin decir palabra alguna.  
Tuve que contener la risa y mis amigos también esa recepcionista antes se burlaba de mi recuerdo cuando trate de invitar a Quinn al baile y ella me ignoro desde ese dia supe que debía ser gay asi no sufriría, a demás del dolor que sentí me hizo quedarme en casa dos dias.  
Los tres abandonamos el pasillo para ir a nuestra primera clase acompañados de murmullos de chicos y chicas asombrados por el hecho de que yo, el ex nerd me convirtiera en uno chico guapo y sexy.

Blaine P.O.V

Tuve un despertar algo sobresaltado...  
-¡DESPIERTA QUIERO MIS ZANAHORIAS!  
el grito de Finn, seguido de el grito de Puck...  
-¡YA TE DIJE QUE YO NO LAS AGARRE!  
Y un dolor al encontrarme en el piso ya que ambos empezaron a correr alrededor de mi cama y tirándome de ella...  
-PAR DE INCIVILISADOS TRANQUILISENCE  
Anotado: nunca volver a invitar a Finn o a Puck a dormir y a convivir bajo un mismo techo.  
Ambos dejaron de correr y me miraron.  
-Finn en mi heladera hay zanahorias de repuesto-Finn salió fulminando a Puck con la mirada y después este se puso a jugar con los videojuegos que se quedaron tirados no se que me paso pero sentí un mal presentimiento ¿Qué será eso? bueno no creo que me suceda nada malo ¿o si?.

* * *

Gracias por leer el Fic, este lo habia escrito en GleekLatino asi que es mio, ¿ok? jajaja espero que disfruten el capitulo

lo hice hace mucho tiempo con amor espero y les guste :)

Gracias por comentar y por revisar el tema.


	3. Capitulo 2 Trato con Blaine Anderson

N/A: El capítulo si tiene alguna falta de ortografía disculpen, hummm aun creo que no verán emoción en el capítulo pero mientras avanza será aún mejor

[El trato con Blaine Anderson]

2 Capitulo.

Blaine P.O.V

Después de estar casi hm... una hora discutiendo con mis queridísimos amigos que son tan callados y tranquilos (nótese el sarcasmo) me dispuse a ir a la segunda clase ya que no llegue porque mis amigos me dejaron abandonado y se llevaron el auto MI auto, tuve que irme caminando, este es mi peor día y espero que así no continúe, odio los días en donde me traiciona la suerte y mas por la culpa de mis amigos ¬¬. realmente son mis únicos amigos que el otro montón solo se hacen pasar por amigos y solo me hablan para tener popularidad aunque creo que estos "amigos" no son tan amigos ya que me dejaron caminando pero todo esto se me quitara cuando vea a Kurt después de tanto tiempo pobre chico es mi juguete es el chico que sufre todo lo que yo sufro en casa por culpa de mi papa, a demás que estoy arto que pase por todo el lugar infestando con su horrible rostro y su ropa toda asquerosa ya hasta tengo mis armas perfectas como las del año pasado fue lo mejor que hice, lo puse en ridículo mostrando fotos ridículas a demás le avente pintura que no se quitaba fácilmente, fue mi hasta pronto, este ultimo año superare esa broma ¿pero que le voy a hacer este año a el feo friki?

Kurt P.O.V

-KURT KURT-escuche que me gritaban y vi a Mercedes correr con mas chocolate ¬¬ bueno ¿Qué me querrá decir?  
-¿si Cedes que me quieres decir?  
-bueno tu ya sabes que bueno yayayaya me gusta Sebastian- a ya se, la perra me quiere pedir un favor-bueno pues yo iba con un chocolate que no se donde esta-se puso a investigar y a buscar su chocolate  
-emmm ya te lo comiste Cedes hace un momento tiraste en el piso la envoltura-Mercedes sonrio infantilmente  
-bueno el punto es que iba caminando y me tropecé con el chico mas sexy que e visto dios Kurt era un bombón para comer se llama Sam y me gusto sentí algo que por el suricato nunca sentí ¿será amor?  
-es amor...Cedes ten cuidado con los hombres  
-ya se Kurt pero el no es así, hable con el y me conto que era el chico de la librería y que nunca se a llevado con los populares-yo asentí pero no tan seguro no quiero que lastimen a mi amiga como a mi con sus insultos a diario por no ser un chico lindo pero ahora soy lo que nadie pensó que seria y hoy iniciare con mi venganza a demás para llegar a el punto uno "Blaine" debo hablarle a esos tontos populares y hacerme popular para hacer mi dulce venganza si no estuviera narrando haría mi risa macabra pero bueno...  
Iba caminando por el pasillo hasta que me encuentro con un jugador y con un slushie en la mano, me tape con mi mochila ya que se me había olvidado mi ropa y el impermeable para que no mojara mi nueva ropa, cerré los ojos despidiéndome de un día bueno y saludando a las burlas de los demás, pero después de unos minutos vi que se paso de largo escuchando un quejido horrible el slushie fue a parar a Rachel Berry mi ex amiga traidora y zorra, escuche su voz chillona  
-aaah Finn ayúdame-hizo expresión de desmayo y eso fue lo ultimo para que explotara en carcajadas, todos se me quedaron viendo y empezaron a seguirme la corriente, esto se sentía bien muy muy bien  
-¿por qué te ríes de mi novia chico Ken?-¿Ken? ¿enserio?  
-no me rio de ella...me rio de los dos jajaja dios Finn ¿no me recuerdas? ¿Dónde esta mi mal apodo?...a si Friki apestoso-Finn me observo por un momento y después abrió los ojos como plato, enserio si no sonaba la campana iba a hacerme pis encima de la risa, Finn y Rrachel se quedaron parados como estatuas viéndome dios como disfruto esto, ya veo por que dicen que es genial ser popular.  
-Kurt estuvo increíble lo que hiciste-dijo Sebastian llegando detrás de mi y posando su brazo en mi cuello, eso se sintió bien y creo que hasta me sonroje ¿Qué estoy haciendo y diciendo? el es mi amigo, amigo

Blaine P.O.V

Cuando llegue a McKinley me encontré con toda la bola de mis "amigos" los populares, abrí la puerta y nadie se paró alabarme o a coquetearme esto se me hace muy raro, todos caen como muertos a mis pies y ahora no ¿tendré algo en la cara?  
-hola chicos-dije efusivamente pero todos seguían murmurando-HOLA  
-Blaine ¿desde cuándo estas aquí?-pregunto Finn, yo me sente en mi lugar de clases  
-muy poco pero ¿Qué pasa?-dije murmurando como los demás  
-es sobre Kurt todos están hablando de el  
-¿el friki? por dios ¿Qué hay de bueno en el?-pregunto extrañado por la cara de Puck entrometiéndose  
-bueno yo te digo, buenas calificaciones, buen gusto en ropa, rico, buena sonrisa, ojos hermosos, cuerpo envidiable, chicas detrás de el, chicos detrás de el, buen muy muy buen trasero...eso tiene de bueno-Blaine se quedo con la boca abierta y luego se largo a reír, se retorcía de la risa y sus dos amigos solo lo miraban con cara de pocos amigos  
-jajaja ustedes dos si que son graciosos, si no la controlan no fumen-siguió riéndose en la clase cuando recordaba lo que sus amigos le contaban, tenia que ver a Kurt

Kurt P.O.V

-Sebastian ¿podrías quitar tu brazo?-dije muy sonrojado  
-¿te incomoda? a mi no se siente bien...digo que ya me voy-me sonroje furiosamente evitando la mirada de Sebastian, el chico aprovecho y se despidió de un beso en mi mejilla provocándome suspirar sonoramente, después de estar un tiempo en mi mundo pensando en distintas formas de tener una relación con el, choque con una persona que no reconocí hasta que hablo con su fastidiosa voz  
-fíjate por donde caminas...-Blaine se me quedo viendo-hola dulzura ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-dijo coqueteándome quería escupirle y reírme como loco porque no se dio cuenta de quién soy  
-disculpa adefesio soy Kurt Hummel-él se me quedo viendo como hace unos momentos Finn pero en este fue diferente se me hizo sexy...¿qué? ¿Yo dije eso? no, no NO dije, dije feo si feo y tonto  
-¿Kurt Hummel? ¿friki mocoso?-asentí pero después me di cuenta de lo que me dijo  
-hey! no me debes de insultar-Blaine lo siguió mirando  
-entonces ¿ya no eres nerd?-yo asentí ¿a dónde quiere llegar?-bueno no importa eso porque nadie me quita la popularidad así que vete con tu cuerpo y carita linda a otro lado yo aquí mando  
-puedo ser más popular que tú, solo es cuestión de tiempo-Blaine levanto la ceja y se quedó pensativo la verdad que no sabía que pensaba  
-hagamos un trato Friki, te unirás conmigo, seremos pareja para los demás veremos quien se hace mas popular ¿vale?-¿Qué diablos dice? ¿Qué diablos digo?  
-está bien Blaine trato hecho-Blaine escupió en su mano y estiro su mano para que yo la estrechara  
-asco Anderson no lo pienso hacer-Blaine tomo mi mano y la poso con la suya, sentí una electricidad pero no lo iba a decir no me gusta Anderson  
-adiós sexy-me guiño el ojo y yo le enseñe mi dedo ese estúpido ¿Qué se cree? solo es un trato que me funcionara para mi plan así me acercare a Finn mi primera víctima y ya sé que hacer "que rompa con Rachel" ¿pero cómo? Eso es lo de menos además después de que termine todo y le demuestre a Blaine Anderson que pueda ser más popular que el lo enamorare y le romperé el corazón como a mí me destruyo la vida poniéndome apodos, golpeándome y burlándose de mi ¿creyó que iba a caer tan fácil? Ja ni crea el sufrirá, como todos los que están en esa lista cada uno sufrirá como yo he sufrido así tenga que acostarme, robar, maltratar, engañar y hasta matar, no me interesara mi tía tiene razón no debo tener piedad con ninguno como ellos no la tuvieron conmigo (1) paso Finn Hudson engaña enanas.

Nuestro sensualon Kurt empezando a hacer las venganzas e.e bueno agradezco a los pocos que leen el fic, gracias gracias, en realidad este fic lo hice hace mucho tiempo y lo quería poner aquí, para que me dieran sus magníficas opiniones, cualquier duda no duden en preguntar que les contestare mis pequeños hermosos lectores =)


	4. Capitulo 3 La Fiesta de Finn Hudson

**HI. Como saben Glee no me pertenece porque si me perteneciera Sebastian hubiera estado detrás de Kurt y Blaine no seria tan tonto con Kurt al engañarlo.**

**Aquí**** les traigo otro capitulo del fic :) espero que lo disfruten, aqui empiezan lo bueno jajaja en donde veremos algo con Blaine y Kurt muy tierno.**

* * *

[La Fiesta de Finn Hudson]

3 Capitulo.

P.O.V  
Okay nunca pese que el tiernecito de Hummel el nerd el bichito el friki se convertiría en un casi modelo escultural con buen cuerpo y tengo que admitir que no puedo evitar dejar de mirar el trasero de Kurt o la forma inocente de morder su lápiz sin darse cuenta ¿Cómo nunca que fije en el? STOP! esto es un trato de quien es mas popular no me puedo enamorar de Hummel baby NO esta prohibido enamorarme de el, pero no puedo evitar verlo, es tan sexy y adorable a la vez y eso no es posible ¿Qué me esta pasando? y ¿Por qué mis P.O.V terminan en preguntas? necesito la ayuda de mis dos mejores amigos para presentar a la sociedad a Kurt aunque sigo pensando que sea el mas bueno de todos no superara mi popularidad. Cuando estrechamos las manos sentí una chispita pero ¿es amor? yo no me puedo enamorar soy el badboy del lugar pero obvio popular no debo caer en ese chico por mas lindo y encantador que sea  
-Finn necesito tu ayuda, quiero realizar una fiesta pero mi casa no es un buen lugar por ahora ya que mis padres están de regreso de su viaje asi que necesito hacerla en la tuya ¿puedes?-Finn saco una agenda ¿rosa? espero que sea de Rachel  
-hm...si esta desocupada mis padres aman las fiestas mi madre se pone a bailar y...-lo detuve antes de que contara la historia de sus padres  
-okay eso es lo único que necesito-hoy en la noche presentare a Kurt sexy Hummel ex nerd a la sociedad como mi novio

Kurt P.O.V

-Sebastian necesito tu ayuda-dije mientras escogía la comida que comeria, mi bandeja ya estaba bien una ensalada, agua y una manzana, la de Sebastian tenia un cupcake, jugo, fruta picada y una pizza  
-¿en como comer de verdad? te ayudo-empezó a partir su comida y ponerla para que yo la comiera  
-no...se comer Sebastian lo que necesito de ayuda es que, mira Anderson me hizo hacer un trato, ser su pareja pero debemos de competir para quien es mas popular  
-dile que no-dijo Sebastian dando un bocado a su comida  
-pero el problema es que le dije que si, Sebastian necesito tu ayuda-Seb se me quedo viendo y sonrió de lado para retirarse de su lugar pero obvio yo lo seguí ¿por que se molesto?  
-¿que quieres chico popular olvido rápido a mis verdaderos amigos?-la reacción de Sebastian se me hizo patética el esta por delante de todos, a el lo quiero mucho, a quien engaño estoy enamorado del y no quiero que nada lo moleste, no me gusta cuando se enoja, la ultima vez que llore fue porque Sebastian se enojo conmigo  
-Seb tu sabes que me importas mas que todos, no me importa la popularidad si no estas a mi lado tu sabes que te am...quiero eres mi mejor amigo-me puse nervioso casi le decía que lo amaba ¿era real el amor?  
-yo también te quiero Kurt y lo sabes pero muy pronto te olvidara de mi y...de Mercedes y serás el señorito popularidad y te revolcaras con Anderson y...y no me querrás-se me hizo tierno Sebastian amaba cuando hablaba rápido y cuando decía muchas veces "y" era porque algo le preocupaba asi que el se preocupa por mi, eso me hace brincar de alegría pero no lo iba a hacer enfrente de el, seria muy obvio.  
-no te preocupes tu sabes que odio a ese grupo y ellos me las pagaran ahora vete a audicionar para que entres a eso de...ser el mariscal  
-no quiero ser mariscal y no es audición-dijo fastidiado  
-no importa ya, solo espero que tengas suerte si no ese me las pagara, suerte-le di un beso en la mejilla y el se fue corriendo ´¿por que siento esto?

Sebastian P.O.V

Estaba en camino a la cancha de futbol y cuando me acerque a el entrenador me miro de arriba a bajo  
-¿Sebastian otra vez tu?-yo asentí llevaba 2 años queriendo entrar yo era muy insistente y lo que yo quería lo conseguía  
-por favor deme la oportunidad este año debo de ser exitoso, no es que sea mi ultimo año pero POR FAVOR-hice mi mejor cara suplicante y vacilo antes de hablar Yes!  
-mira Smithe te daré la oportunidad pero tu entrenador aquí no seré yo, será Blaine-o mi mundo se derrumbo creo que ahora atare una soga y me suicidare si eso debo hacer-Anderson ven aquí  
-¿pero por que el?-pregunte Blaine vino asta nosotros y me miro como un bicho típicas miradas de el  
-Blaine tu no eres mi mejor jugador pero confió en ti, si lo pongo con Hudson estarían ahora en una camioneta con siete prostitutas asi que tu eres el mas tranquilo aquí-¡tranquilo! el se la pasa de cama en cama se ve que no lo conoce, el entrenador nos dejo solos  
-Smithe ya que seré tu "entrenador" quiero invitarte a ti a una fiesta de nosotros, también a Kurt pero bueno a el lo invitare personalmente-dijo con picardía en su voz ¡dios! me dio ganas de matar a Anderson  
-¿mi novio? Kurt esta bien lo esperare tendremos una gran noche-yo y mis celos con mi bocota ¿por que le dije eso? ni siquiera Kurt siente algo por mi

Blaine P.O.V

-¿mi novio? Kurt esta bien lo esperare tendremos una gran noche-una olea de celos vino en mi ¿es su novio el suricata? ¿por que nunca me lo dijo? lo mas importante ¿por que sentí celos?  
-¿tu novio?-volví a preguntar como todo un idiota dolido  
-hm...si este ya me voy adiós mañana nos vemos en la practica  
Kurt tenia novio y yo haciéndole esos tratos, pero el acepto asi que no tengo nada que arrepentirme a demás no actuaríamos como tal, Kurt es el nerd y yo el popular nada entre nosotros puede pasar  
-¿Finn?...necesito que Rachel hable con Kurt y lo lleve a comprar ropa...gracias-tal vez no fue buena idea pero debía acercar a Kurt con nosotros tal vez no me vendría mal ser amigos o algo mas...pero me tengo que deshacer del suricata o estar enamorado de Kurt lo cual no estoy

Kurt P.O.V

Rachel me hablo hipócritamente de ir de compras con Quinn y Santana solo acepte por mi venganza, si no nunca les hablaría y las apuñalaría y...dios tengo tanta rabia  
-¿Kurt Hummel?-pregunto una voz muy suave y tierna, me voltee a ver y vi a una chica rubia con ojos azules casi como los míos y uniforme de porrista  
-si...¿tu eres?  
-Brittany S. Pierce y se que no eres del todo delfín asi que aquí tienes mi numero y llámame cuando estés arto de masturbarte-esta chica esta loca  
-bueno Britt-me acerque a ella parecía embobada conmigo-yo...no me masturbo y no me interesan las mujeres  
-no importa una aventura no esta de mas-Brittany insistía asta que escuche un carraspeo detrás de ella, y vi dos chicas mas  
-para eso no vinimos Brittany-dijo una chica asiática-Kurt Hummel necesitamos tu ayuda para que enamores a Blaine y nos venguemos de el se que tu lo odias y quieres venganza como nosotras mi nombre es Tina y ya conoces a Brittany y ella-señalo a la otra chica que no hablo en todo el tiempo-Marley, nosotras solo fuimos juguetes sexuales de Anderson y queremos venganza nosotras contigo destruiremos a Blaine y llorara y se arrepentirá de usarnos  
-¿que saben de el?  
-que el solo se acuesta con las chicas fáciles nosotras pero a todo chico le gusta lo difícil y Blaine es uno de ellos, tienes que hacerte el difícil, coqueto y caerá a tus pies para después romperle el corazón en pedazos y pisotearlo ¿ahora estas dentro?  
-¿y que hay de los demás?-pregunte tenia que ir por Finn primero antes que todos  
-te ayudaremos con lo que quieras Hummel solo queremos vengarnos de Blaine destruirle el corazón como a nosotras no los destruyo  
-a mi no me lo destruyo, puedo ser juguete sexual de quien quiera, cuentas tu Kurt también-Brittany si que me daba miedo estaba loca pero me parecía muy tierna  
-gracias Britt ¿creo?-la chicas me jalaron de la mano y me sentaron en una mesa de la cafetería de la escuela  
-te pondremos este reloj que tiene cámaras, un broche que grava solo voces nos comunicaremos por medio de esto, cuando no sepas que decir sexy nosotras te ayudaremos, con tu cuerpo estilo y odio aremos la mejor broma a Blaine soy el badboy del colegio llorar como una niñita de cinco años  
Ahora siento que estoy en familia espero no caer en el juego del amor, solo debo sentir odio por el ODIO  
-Kurtie-escuche la estúpida voz de Blaine acercarse-Oh! chcias no sabia que ustedes se conocían  
-si, nos conocemos Blaine ¿te importa?-dijo indiferente Tina-adiós Kurt nos vemos luego cuando este gusano no nos interrumpa -solté una risita  
-el y yo duro contra el muro-susurro Britt a Blaine y me dio mas risa por su cara dios quiero hacer pis  
-Kurt ¿por que no me dijiste que tenias novio?-yo fruncí el seño ¿novio?  
-¿novio? ¿estas drogado?-trate de tocar su frente pero el quito mi mano rápidamente  
-no me trates como enfermo, Sebastian es tu novio admítelo-note su voz era mas seca note los celos, iba por el buen camino  
-si es mi novio-realmente quería que fuera mi novio-¿algún problema?  
-CLARO QUE SI nunca me dijiste eso, ¿por que hiciste ese trato?  
-porque Sebastian confía en mi y yo lo amo-wow admití por primera vez delante de una persona esto-ok no el no es mi novio pero sentí algo raro al decirlo ¿te has enamorado de alguien prohibido? es mi mejor amigo por eso te mintió y por eso...no puedo declararme-Blaine se quedo sorprendido por mi confesión  
-estas invitado a la fiesta a lo Finn alcohol, sexo, dinero y diversión, me tengo que ir Hummel-espero que no diga nada de lo que le dije que vergüenza con Sebastian

Blaine P.O.V

No puedo creer que estoy en un baño publico llorando porque el chico que me gusta o creo que me gusta esta interesado en otro, pero yo soy un mujeriego sin corazón no lloro por un nerd, soy Blaine Anderson y no llorare mas por Kurt Hummel.  
Después de debatir con mi mente me decidi arreglarme bien para la fiesta trate de vestirme lo mejor que pude y me adelante a ir a la casa de Finn antes todo estaba listo pero no me sentía con ganas de tomar o tener relaciones con cualquier golfa, todavía sigo afectado  
-HUMMEL ESTA AQUI-escuche gritar a Jacob y todos voltearon a verlo, estaba tan lindo y sexy como siempre pero no vi a Sebastian o a Mercedes estaba con Tina y las otras arpías  
-Kurt ¿y tu amigovio?-dije sobre la música que estaba muy alta  
-el no vino, no tenia ganas de asistir a una fiesta en donde están los chicos populares que odia-Kurt fue fuerte con sus palabras  
-¿quieres bailar?-pregunte acercándome a el  
-¿contigo? no gracias bailare con Chandler o con Puck adiós guapo-antes de que se fuera lo detuve  
-espera Kurt dijimos que seriamos novios y que nos presentaríamos como tal, no me puedes hacer un plantón  
-Oops! ya lo hice adiós-hizo señas de que me fuera pero lo agarre de la cintura quedando frente a frente, sintiendo su aliento a menta y viendo sus ojos baje la mirada y note los tentadores labios rojos, ellos me llamaban y si no los probaba moriría pero algo hizo que los ojos de Kurt despertaran un brillo y se sonrojara ¿acaso le cause eso? no, fue el suricato que entraba ¿no dijo que no iba a venir? quien lo entiende  
-SEBASTIAN-grito sin importarle que me rompería el tímpano vi el mas doloroso abrazo Kurt lo amaba y Sebastian igual, debería dejar de hacerme idiota y estar detrás de Kurt si lo admito después de que cambio me a gustado y e hecho todo esto por el, Kurt y Sebastian se fueron a el baño ¿que hacen esos dos?

Kurt P.O.V  
-Sebastian me lastimas, mas rápido, si, si, si-me mordía el labio para no reírme mientras me imaginaba la expresión de Anderson pensando que tenia sexo con mi mejor amigo aunque la idea de tener sexo con el suricato de Sebastian me hacia sonrojar  
-ese tonto debe de estar ardiendo de celos Kurt-dijo Seb acercándose a mi-aunque...por que no...lo hacemos real-unió sus labios contra los míos y lo extraño es que no sentí los fuegos artificiales pero si sentí mariposas en mi estomago ¿Qué estoy haciendo? lo aleje apenado  
-l-lo siento Kurt no debi hacer esto-Sebastian abrió la puerta dejando a un chismoso Blaine caer y Sebastian lo sobro saliendo apurado de la casa, me tire en el piso del baño llorando lo había perdido  
-¿Kurt te sientes bien?-pregunto el tonto sabiendo la respuesta  
-no preguntes lo que es lógico de saber, no eres tonto Blaine aunque sea increíble creerlo-Blaine rio por lo que le dije  
-aun asi y tu insultándome cuando trato de ayudarte, que considerado eres y que mal agradecido-bostece por el cansancio que tenia y me recargue en su hombro  
-canta algo-Blaine se paralizo un momento pero después se apego mas a mi cantándome al oído

You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punchline wrong  
I know you get me So I let my walls  
come down, down  
Before you met me  
i was alright but things  
Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine  
Let's go all the way tonight  
No, regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be Young forever  
You Make me feel Like I'm livin'  
a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on I can sleep  
Let's run away and Dont ever look  
back

Después de esa hermosa interpretación de Teenage Dream nos quedamos dormidos o mas bien el se quedo dormido, yo me sentía un poco mal por lo que le iba a hacer pero después llegaban recuerdos que hacían de mi, de lo peor  
-Kurt lo tienes comiendo en la palma de tu mano, has tu venganza a Finn que ya quiero que llegues a Blaine y verlo llorar-aun asi ya no sentía remordimiento el me trato peor que mas da humillarlo y destrozarle el corazón.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y les agradeceré que lo pongan en Favoritos :) y Follows porque si lo hacen se los agradeceré de corazón y bailare toda la noche Kiss You como vaca y lo subiré a Youtube a demás que iré a la casa de RM y le daré esos burritos para que de verdad tengamos escenas de Klex.**

**PD: ¿Alguien mas esta en shock por la noticia del spoiler de Blaine y su futuro? o_O yo no quiero que sea Doctor :(**


End file.
